ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasma
Sasma was a female Mon Calamari Jedi Master who was the librarian based at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant during Ronald Potter’s three years of attendance. Appearances ''Ronald Potter and the Jedi Holocron After graduating as a Jedi Knight, Sasma became a librarian, shortly before Ronald Potter's attendance. Apart from this job, Lackbar taught two classes there herself. Ronald Potter and the Gamorrean from Coruscant One of the classes Sasma was a public speaking class. In 199 BBY, Sasma gave her students a solo project where they stood and gave a how-to speech in front of the class. Lackbar said it was so they would learn about speaking in public and working alone. When the time came to give the speeches, Bill Reggan was the fourth up. He taught everyone how to tie a tie with the Force. Delighted, Sasma called Ronald up. Ronald stepped up and eyed the audience, smiling awkwardly as he gave a slow, forced speech about how to meditate. Finally, he lost contact after he dropped his notecards. He picked up the cards one by one, dropping in a few words before quickly ceasing his speech. By this time, all the students watched him with disapproval, the sole exception being his two best friends, who looked confused. Sasma thanked Ronald for his speech, and later gave him a 'B-' for his work. The same year, she spent the Spring Break swimming. Ronald Potter and the Labyrinth of Doom'' In 198 BBY, in Ronald Potter’s third year, she became the Jedi Master to Annabeth Skywalker. The two were on good terms and loved each other very much. She fought in the Battle of the Jedi Temple. During this time, Sasma eventually took on Darth Tennebrous, who had very nearly hit Annabeth with his lightsaber. Distraught at the prospect of losing her apprentice, an enraged Lackbar angrily turned on Tenebrous and they both began to engage in a fierce duel. Tenebrous laughed at Lackbar, not taking her seriously. But with her powerful love for her children and family, Lackbar was able to wear down the defenses of the man who nearly murdered her apprentice. Moments later, Lackbar struck a deadly blow, seemingly killing Tenebrous for good. In reality, the Sith had faked death and went into hiding. Jedi Master Annabeth Skywalker continued as a Padawan Learner. On the request of both Lackbar and herself, Lackbar became Annabeth's master, after resigning as the librarian. One day, Annabeth was drugged, and Lackbar attempted to help her. Shortly after this happened, Annabeth's father came to visit the Jedi Temple, looking for his daughter. After a while, when the man figured out that Draco Goyle was behind the drugging, he and Lackbar attacked Draco along with Annabeth. Although Annabeth tried to get her father to safety, Lackbar accidentally sliced him with his lightsaber, killing him. Annabeth was enraged at Lackbar's accident and left. Annabeth wanted revenge on her Master. After she stowed away to Alderaan, Lackbar resolved to follow her there, along with Masters Thole and Maulpres. In the meantime, Annabeth discovered Darth Tenebrous from his stasis field, and found herself willing to help him. He gave her command of his troops and let her hunt down the Jedi on Alderaan, who he needed alive. Lackbar navigated across a local stronghold with her comrades until they found Annabeth storming said stronghold with a group of stormtroopers. From there, Lackbar faced off against Annabeth, who was also dueling Maulpres and Thole at once. After Annabeth deserted the fight and escaped with the captured people, Lackbar followed her and reached the prison of Karkko. Again she fought against her former apprentice, but then Annabeth finally realized her true identity. At that moment Tenebrous used Force lightning to knock her out and made his exit. When Sasma returned to Coruscant with Annabeth, she told Yoda what had happened to Annabeth. Afterwards, Annabeth sought Yoda's counsel. He told her he was relieved when she had been found, and that she should not judge herself harshly. When Annabeth expressed that she thought something was missing from her, and vented her confusion, Yoda gave her one last piece of advice, to believe the Force is with her. Later on, Annabeth was assigned to Sasma once again. Category:Characters Category:Ronald Potter characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Normal weight characters Category:Ronald Potter creatures Category:Adults Category:Heroines Category:D.I.T. characters